


Playtime

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote as gift for KameChuu. Not my favorite pairing but I think I did good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

[ ](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/) by  [Leo-Nita](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/) ,  1 week, 10 hours ago

 

  
**WARNING! TURTLECEST!**

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Pairings:**  Leo /Mikey

**Kinks:**  BDSM

 

 

 

 

From a tender age Michelangelo was a young turtle full of wonder.  
His mind seemed to work in different ways from everyone else’s, always finding the brighter side of any situation, good or bad, it didn’t matter; there wasn’t a day when the glass wasn’t half full for him.

He was also an expert at detecting sudden change of moods. If someone was looking gloomy, he would work real hard to turn that sad frown upside down by using yet another one of his skills: creativity. He’d crack a joke, play a prank or make a fool of himself just to see a smile on everyone’s faces and be admired by his creative efforts in the process.

Another good trait of his ownership was his playful nature. Whether he was outside, indoors, with his brothers, his friends, his pet or in front of the TV with a videogame controller in his hands, the sea green terrapin couldn’t resist the itch to play and constantly aced in this task. Even when training he managed to turn the dojo into his own playground much to his Sensei’s dismay.

All of those qualities made the youngest of the team a perfect match for the clan leader: Leonardo. He had been enjoying the benefits of Michelangelo’s special gifts long before their relationship evolved from brothers to mates but now there were some extra privileges included like taking advantage of the youngest turtle’s playful and creative mind to improve their coupling.

It hadn’t been always like that, though.

The first time they were intimate it had been pretty awkward. No matter how many books they’d read, how many websites they’d visited, in the end things didn’t go very smoothly. Mikey’s nervous breakdown and Leo’s strictly- and ridiculously methodic- behavior almost had both terrapins arguing and sleeping in their respective bedrooms that night. However, for the sake of their love, they discarded every method, every technique and exaggeration and let nature take its course. Needless to say the results were satisfactory.

Once they had passed the somehow “innocent” phase of their relationship, it was time to introduce the big guns into the bedroom: handcuffs, whips and paddles, gag balls, dildos, cock rings, blindfolds, aprons, stockings and much more became part of the couple’s sexual life. They had established rules and safewords, of course, and they trusted each other as if their lives depended on it. If one of them didn’t feel comfortable or wasn’t in the mood for something, they didn’t do it, simple as that.

At this point, Leonardo was certain they had tried everything in the BDSM market and that wasn’t a good sign.

The downhill of Michelangelo’s hyper state was that he got bored pretty easily and the same condition applied to their couple activities behind their bedroom doors which was the main reason why most of Leonardo’s income from guarding April’s shop at night went to the online sex shop, to keep things interesting and new for his blue eyed mate. He knew many others would judge, lecture or criticize the blue clad ninja for such habits but as long as Michelangelo was happy and pleased, people could take their words and shove them up their ass for all he cared.

There had to be something they hadn’t tried, something that would make his beloved mate’s toes curl and that delicious, tiny tail of his wag furiously while he moaned the leader’s name over and over in that wanting, lustful voice Leonardo loved oh so much.

And so, after a lot of thinking and sketching, an idea finally hit the leader.

It was quite ambitious, it would require extra hands and brains to help him with his special project and Leonardo couldn’t think of better extra hands and brains than Donatello’s to bring his dreamed creation to life. Hesitant and completely embarrassed Leo went to his genius brother’s lab and requested his aid, hoping he would not mock him or look at him in disgust; luckily none of that happened and soon enough, the purple clad ninja had come up with the blueprints of a much better design and a list of the materials he would need.

To his bad luck, Don had included Raphael in the making of Leo’s creation which earned him daily teasing and not so discreet innuendos from the hotheaded turtle, however this was just a small price to pay for the tremendous amount of fun he and his mate would have once the project was done.  

…

 

In less than two months Leonardo’s present to Michelangelo was ready.

The youngest had been pestering his mate as well as Donatello and Raphael the entire time, demanding clues of what could they possibly be hiding behind his old bedroom’s doors. It was hard to keep the secret safe and the door locked for both things were impossible to have in a houseful of ninjas but in the end, Michelangelo couldn’t achieve his goal no matter how many favors he did to his brothers and how many mind-blowing blowjobs he’d given to his mate.

But now the secret was no more and Michelangelo couldn’t be more excited to try his new toy.

“Mikey, calm down. That thing isn’t going to vanish on its own, you know?”

The smaller terrapin pushed Leo upstairs almost making him trip a couple of times. “I’ve been waiting for two months, Leo. TWO. MONTHS! I’m not waiting any longer, now move your sexy ass! Quick!”

When they finally made it to the door, Mikey’s hand was stilled by Leo’s. “Hold on now, Mikey. I just need to cover your eyes” He explained turning Mikey’s bandanna into a makeshift blindfold.

“Dude, for real?!” Mikey protested. The leader softly kissed his mate promptly silencing him.

“Trust me, my love” Leo whispered. The youngest turtle nodded and let his beloved sword wielder guide him.

Leo opened the door and pulled Mikey inside closing and locking the door behind them. Giving his smaller mate a quick peck in the lips, Leo let go of his hands. Mikey frowned at the loss of contact, hearing all kinds of sounds around the room like the soft patter of Leo’s feet and the drawers opening and closing.

“Can I take this off now?” He asked impatiently.

“Yep” Came the reply. Michelangelo pulled down his mask and his blue eyes widened at the sight.

Before him there was a bed but not just any bed, it was a custom made one. King size with fresh, satin, orange and blue bed sheets, a fluffy, heart shaped pillow with their initials embroided in the center in beautiful cursive. All of that was incredible but the reason of the youngest turtle’s amazement was the metal hoops around the bed and on the custom made headboard.  

Trying to reconnect his brain with the rest of his body, Mikey turned to see his mate only to find stripped of his gear with a devilish smile on his face and chains and shackles resting on his calloused palm.  

“L-Leo… what-”

“I assume you like it?”

“Leo this is… this is beyond wonderful!” Mikey exclaimed. “How did  you-”

“-it wasn’t just me, you know? You have to thank Don and Raph too”

“Oh I will but first I’m gonna thank you!”

Sea green lips crashed against leaf green ones in a desperate kiss, his tongue danced alongside his older mate’s as he let himself be guided towards the bed while he discarded his orange bandanna, and protective gear. The back of Mikey’s knees hit the bed and he let himself fall pulling Leo with him never breaking their lip lock, the bigger terrapin grinded himself against his mate’s hot body, his erection quickly coming to life; churrs of pleasure filled the room as well as their mixed scents, suddenly the world around Leo started spinning but he didn’t want this moment to finish too soon so he stopped his moves.

“Mikey, you remember our safe word right?” Leo asked, his hands roaming all over the slim body beneath him.

“Yeah sure. C’mere now” Mikey husked.

“This is serious. If you don’t like what I do to you, you’ll say “pizza”. Got it?”

“Uh huh, whatever. Just fuck me, please!” Mikey whined in protest making the eldest chuckle.

He threw his head back when Leo’s hands spread his legs and positioned his head them, a breathy moan escaped his lips when he felt the leader’s tongue move in tiny circles over the soft cartilage that hid his member. The young turtle couldn’t resist and dropped down waiting for his mate’s warm, wet mouth to engulf him; Leonardo smirked and moved away from the throbbing organ, ignoring Mikey’s groan of frustration, and began to put the shackles on Mikey’s ankles and hands, always looking at his mate’s beautiful blue eyes to catch any sign of hesitation or discomfort.

Once the shackles were in place it was time for the chains to do their job.

Leo took Mikey’s arms, placing them on his sides and wrapped the chains on one of the hoops, keeping them in place with a small padlock on each side. Mikey tried to control his breathing, curiosity and lust eating him alive as he watched his mate prepare him with that focused expression on his face that turned him on.

The blue clad terrapin tested the chains. Perfect. Now it came the tricky part.

“Mikey, what you’re going to do is arch your back as much as you can, then I’ll secure the chains so your legs stay above your head. Understood?”

“Uh, I guess so?”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, love”

Mikey frowned. “And miss out on some awesome, kinky sex? Forget about it!”

“Ok, you ready for this?” A smile and nod of approval was all Leo needed to proceed.

Mikey lifted his legs, placed them on Leonardo’s shoulders and stopped for a moment and while his mate directed his legs towards the headboard, Mikey took a deep breath and impulsed his hips up, arching his spine as much as his shell would permit him. He was now thankful for all the extra pull ups and back flips Splinter made him do as punishment.

While Leonardo worked on securing his legs, the sea green terrapin realized how exposed he was in this position; a little bit lower and his penis could almost touch his chin, his tail was right in front of Leo’s face as well as his puckered entrance and with his hands and legs tightly secured, he found himself helpless, at Leonardo’s mercy… and that excited him even more.

“So, what are you going to do to me now?” Mikey asked in a sultry, seductive voice; playing his part as he always did.

“Shhh, patience my little ninja” Leo cooed, pulling a paddle bellow the pillow and making Mikey whimper. “Playtime is just getting started”.


End file.
